Kon is Deceived! Rangiku on the Lookout..
Kon is Deceived! Rangiku on the Lookout.. is the one hundred thirty fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Kon is forced to live with a girl named Miyuki. Summary When Kon and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto see a girl fall into the river after trying to retrieve her stuffed animal from the water, Rangiku brings out Kon's Mod-Soul pill and throws it into that stuffed animal so that he can save her. Kon succeeds, but afterwards, the combination of the young girl not letting go of him and a crowd gathering to see what happened prevents him from returning to his normal body. With Rangiku leaving him behind, Kon is taken to the girl’s home, and the fact that he is alive is soon discovered when she tries to blow-dry him through his mouth. However, the girl, whose name is Miyuki, is delighted, rather than surprised because she had been wishing for Shintarō - her stuffed dog - to come alive. Kon then notices that Miyuki appears to be living alone in a relatively large and well-furnished apartment, so she explains that her mother is working and that they left her father because her mother felt that he was worthless. When Miyuki wants to play, Kon has no choice but to wear a dress and eat rubber dolls because he does not want her to cry. Afterwards, Kon suggests that they go outside to play with friends, but Miyuki refuses because she does not have nor need any friends. The only reason she had been outside earlier is because she had wanted to see her old house where she had lived with her parents and had a real dog named Shintarō. The real Shintarō had been hit by a car around the time Miyuki and her mother left her father. Seeing how lonely Miyuki is, Kon decides that they should go to this house. However, no one seems to be living there anymore, and across the street, Miyuki finds the flower and vase that mark the spot where Shintarō got hit by a car. When Miyuki touches the vase, Kon suddenly senses something bad and says that they should leave. The roar of a Hollow causes the electricity poles around them to topple over, cutting off their escape and giving them no choice but to enter the grounds to the house. Before they can get very far though, a two-headed Hollow appears before them. fighting the Hollow.]] Kon attempts to kick a bucket at the Hollow and then run away with Miyuki, but the Hollow heads the other way around the house and cuts them off. Saying that he will protect Miyuki, Kon attacks the Hollow. However, his stuffed-animal kicks have no effect and he is batted around instead. When the Hollow goes after Miyuki, Kon gets back up and continues trying to fight, even though his body is being ripped up and smashed into the ground. What ultimately stops the Hollow from advancing towards Miyuki is her calling out Shintarō's name to come save her, which causes one of the heads to bite the other. Rangiku then enters the battle, slaying the Hollow, and Kon sees the souls of two dogs emerge from it afterwards, one of them being the real Shintarō. When Miyuki comes over to hug his battered body, Kon tells her that she was saved by the real Shintarō, but he also makes it clear that she cannot rely on him and should make other friends. Recalling his own past as a Modified Soul and how his friends have helped him, Kon tells her that she should make friends if she is lonely. Since he has to go now, Kon promises Miyuki that he and the real Shintarō are always watching over her, and he urges her to do her best. In the aftermath, Miyuki gets reunited with her mother, and Rangiku returns Kon to his normal body. When she asks Kon about why he supported Miyuki so much, he proudly says that it’s because he’s an idol to children. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya yells at Rangiku to help him with taking out the garbage, because she has become rather lazy, but in the end Tōshirō gets scolded by her for not separating the garbage. Characters in Order of Appearance # Rangiku Matsumoto # Kon # Miyuki # Shintarō Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: *Zanjutsu (斬術, Cutting Technique) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes